


Him

by 9r7g5h



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So long as she had him, she was content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A CRACK FIC! IT IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY!

The moment that Tamora saw the name of the game she was about to enter, she could not help the pang of guilt that struck her every single time.

It had been her fault that their marriage had fallen apart, a fact that she was not proud of even if it had been necessary. One day, much to her dismay, she had just awoken to find that she no longer loved the man that she had been sleeping next to for the past five years, that her heart had decided to jump ship and had found a life boat with someone else a long time ago. She had tried to ignore it, to convince herself that she was just going through one of her moods and, soon enough, things would go back to normal. Ultimately, she had been unsuccessful.

Ducking her head as her former husband and the hero of _Fix-It Felix Jr._ hurried past her, avoiding her gaze just as she was avoiding his, Tamora picked up her pace so as to reach her destination that much quicker. The sooner she was home and out of the public eye, the better.

It had caused a scandal in Niceland, the day that she had brought up the idea to Felix that, perhaps, they just weren't meant to be. He had tried to change her mind, of course, pointing out everything that they had been through, all of the obstacles that they had overcome, as proof that they were good together. He still loved her, and, in his little mind, all they needed to do was try harder and everything would be alright.

It had hurt her to destroy his fantasies, but it was not even a week later that the divorce was finalized and she had confessed herself to her newer, truer love. He had returned her affections, and, so, it was only a few months later that Tamora found herself at her third wedding, finally marrying _the one._

Shrugging her cruiser from her shoulder as Mary and Diana lingered on the doorsteps, Tamora quickly stepped onto it and rose until she reached the top of the apartment, the door to the penthouse from the roof already propped open to welcome her so that she would not have to knock. Although she had tried to keep it from him, he _would_ have guessed that she was going out of her way to avoid the other Nicelanders, for although none of them ever said anything to her face, Tamora was more than well aware of what the inhabitants of her husband's game thought about her.

Their reactions to her divorce and remarriage had been less than accepting, to say the least, and it took everything she had not to shoot them right then and there when she caught them shooting her that _look._ It was a look of scorn, one that had formerly only been directed at Wreck-It, but that now had her name written all over it. It was only because of the man waiting for her inside that she continued to put up with them, and even then her patience was wearing thin.

"Are you going to come inside, Momma?"

"Of course, soldier," Tamora said with a smile as she lifted her short, blocky son into her arms, raising an eyebrow as he expertly kept his wineglass of milk from spilling as she walked. She occasionally worried that his father's bad habits were already rubbing off on the boy, but she was quick to push those thoughts away as said husband finally came into view, his small grin barely visible under his mustache as he offered her a newly mixed martini.

She took a kiss instead, and could not help the sigh that escaped her lips as Gene responded, both of them ignoring their son's protests in the background as she was welcomed home.

It did not matter whether or not she was accepted within the game, nor did it matter if most of the other characters that had once been her friends now shunned her on a daily basis. For, as long as Tamora had her Gene, she was content.


End file.
